Like Cats
by darkangelofember
Summary: Dean and Seth keep picking these little fights with one another over something even little to the point that Roman intervenes with AJ's help. implied Ambreigns.


Like Cats

Summary: Dean and Seth keep picking these little fights with one another over something even little to the point that Roman intervenes with AJ's help. Ambreigns.

Warnings: Language I guess.

X

"NO! Dean, get back here!" Seth yelled for probably the hundredth time that night. He was running after the dirty blonde for a reason that Roman didn't know about. Lately, Dean and Seth kept getting into these little fights. The other day in the car, they got into an argument over who gets to play their music. Roman just merely took out his phone and put the AUX cord in and played his. Now, once again Seth and Dean were in a fight over something completely stupid.

"Fuck no!" Dean retaliated, running off in the opposite direction. Roman groaned and went back to taking off his ring gear. He was so sick and tired of their bickering. The two younger men was driving him up the wall of insanity to the brick of the point that he wanted to rip his hair out and shove it down their throats. "Stop it Rollins!"

Roman glared between the two as they yelled to one another from either side of the locker room. The Samoan finished changing and left the room; neither noticing that he left since they were too busy at each other's throats. He hated seeing the two fight. There was always something. The Samoan had no idea what to do. A quick idea popped into his head and he walked towards catering where he knew the person that he needed would be there.

AJ Lee was sitting beside Tamina Snuka as she talked happily with Paige. The eldest Hound of Justice sighed and walked over to the diva's champion. He couldn't believe that he was actually enlisting the help of AJ. The conversation between the Divas died down as they realized that Roman was standing there. "Um, AJ.. can I talk with you for a moment?" Roman asked, shuffling on his feet. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was probably since he didn't want Dean and Seth to know about this.

"Sure." The bubbly girl stated, handing her diva's title belt over to Tamina and getting up. AJ and Roman made their way over to the table and she looked over the different foods as Roman leaned against it. "So what's up?"

Roman sighed, wiping his brow before looking back over to AJ. "It's Dean and Seth."

"What about them? Seth jealous of you two or something?" AJ asked. Roman looked at her in shock. How did she know that him and Dean were together? "Before you start freaking, I know everything there is to know about everyone in the locker room. It would take an idiot not to see how much you care for Dean but also Seth."

"I don't think it's jealously… it's just… they keep getting into small fights over the littlest things. Its so fucking annoying." Roman explained. "I have no idea what to do."

AJ pressed her lips together. Humming slightly as she grabbed a random snack from the table, she turned and looked up to the Shield faction member. "Why don't you start spraying them with water from a squirt bottle they use on cats and stuff every time they fight." AJ replied. Roman smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you AJ!" He turned and left catering, AJ just watching him leave while rolling her eyes.

As soon as the Shield left the arena, Roman made a quick stop at the store and bought a small spray bottle. He filled it with water at the store and hid the bottle in his jacket pocket. Dean was laying in the backseat, shielding his eyes from the lights while Seth was sitting in the front passenger's seat, quieter than usual. He already knew that Seth wasn't jealous of him and Dean. He had asked before. The silence coming from the two was a blessing in disguise. Roman was loving every moment of it. It ended as soon as they got back to the hotel. Once they were in their room, Seth and Dean were at it again. This time was over a couple of moves that went wrong during Dean's match against CM Punk.

Roman pulled the bottle out of his pocket and quickly sprayed both of the younger men in the face. "What the fuck Ro?!" Dean yelled automatically, looking to his boyfriend through dirty blonde wet curls.

"Reigns, what the hell man?" Seth hissed, wiping water droplets from his face.

"I'm sick of listening to you two fight! God, it's annoying. Dean, baby, I love you but damn. Seth, your my brother man. This is out of hand. You fight over the littlest of things now." Roman exclaimed.

"So you spray us with water?!" Seth questioned. Roman nodded.

"Just like cats. Since you fight like them." The Samoan replied, slipping the bottle back into his pocket. The trick worked like a charm. "AJ's idea." Roman shrugged.

Roman heard Dean mutter under his breath and he quickly reached into his pocket for the water bottle. Dean held his arms up in defense and scurried into the room. Roman had to remember to thank AJ for this later.

Author's Note: I've had such bad writer's block and I feel terrible about it. I'm so sorry.


End file.
